


the Light of Nohr

by FreakinTakumi



Series: Stories in Nohr [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, fire emblem fates
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakinTakumi/pseuds/FreakinTakumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though it had been decided for over a year that Sinead, daughter of a Baron, would marry Crown Prince Marx of Nohr, adjusting to her new life has been difficult but Marx and his siblings are trying every thing he can to make her comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been decided for over a year now that I, Sinead, daughter of the Baron Garth and his wife Astrid, would marry the Crown Prince of Nohr, Marx. While it has only been official for a year, my parents have said again and again that this has been decided for my whole life. By them, really. I never had a choice in this. Since I was born, they only saw me as a means to try and rise up from their lowly station. Greater connections to the King and royal family would make things easier for them. That’s what they always said.

Thanks to them and their desire for me to be “the perfect Princess” material, life had been suffocating and unbearable under their roof. I grew up shy of people, for I never had the opportunity to make friends with anyone. I found company in animals but even then, it could only go so far. I still can’t figure out how to properly talk to people. Sure, I know how to force a smile on my face and be the best company at an important dinner or ball but…to idly chat about everything and nothing? I just don’t know. Every time I open my mouth, I feel this panic in my body that I may say the wrong thing. My mother’s sharp voice will echo in my head about how I am _not_ to voice any kind of unhappiness, anything that could go against the opinion of who is talking to me, to _not_ upset the other person.

I always end up stuttering out my words at that point for I don’t know what voice to listen to. My suffocating mother who never seems to leave my conscious or the calm, comforting words of my now husband, Prince Marx, and his siblings. It is a terrible thing to suffer with, especially at the wedding. Being on spot for days, so many people staring at me. Me unsure how to talk, who to talk to, what to even do. No matter how many times Marx took my hand and whispered that I was doing great and not to worry, I still kept panicking. The only thing keeping my feet firmly on the ground and keeping me from darting out of the room was my mother’s constant glare at me from across the room. One wrong move and she would never forgive me for messing up the family (well, her and Father’s) fortune. 

Now the events were all behind me and I could finally try and breathe again in the quiet. Settle into my new home and role. Others would say that leaving your childhood home is heartbreaking and bittersweet. For me it was a relief. The only thing I would miss would be the ponds and gardens where all my animal friends were. While leaving home was a relief, my new home was unfamiliar territory and…odd? Marx and his siblings would actively seek me out to see if I was doing well and just to even talk. This never happened when I was home. I was only called for by my parents if I did something wrong! Like getting mud on my clothes from trying to chase a frog and falling into a mud puddle or for getting to close to the stable hands when going to visit the horses. Even my new maids, Medea and Henrietta, would constantly chat with me, trying to get to know me more.

I had only just gotten use to Marx doing that to me. I met him countless times and each time he would ask more and more questions about me. Part of me wanted to tell him everything. How I love to go riding, how I like taking care of all the horses in the stable, show him my gardens, tell him my favorite flower, my favorite color, my favorite food, how I love to read and which books I liked the most and my desire to learn to fight properly.

The other half was too afraid to speak all of it for fear I would turn him away.

He gave me attention. Not just any attention, nice attention. Prince Marx was interested in _me_ , the real me. Not the doll my parents thought me as. I really enjoyed it but was afraid of one wrong word and I would lose his kind smile and the sparkle in his eyes forever.

Now I’ve exhausted myself once again with these thoughts. They were just so tiring to have rolling around in my head and haunting my dreams. 

Time to find Medea and see if she can grab me something from the kitchens for breakfast before I go find the stables Marx showed me a couple days earlier. Maybe I’ll try to draw. Maybe I’ll find some peace of mind. It’s been weeks since I have had time on my own and right now…I just really want to be alone and think about one thing only. Prince Marx. 

*********

Marx knew since the moment he met Sinead that he had a long way to get her to be open, relaxed, and speak her own mind. He appreciated his siblings in helping Sinead to settle into the royal palace, but his pride told him _he_ should be the one to get her to smile and laugh and be…well…the woman he imagined she was under all the pomp and circumstance that her parents beat into her head. 

(He still had to share some choice words with those people…) 

Marx exited the royal palace, hoping to know where his new wife went. It had been a week since their marriage and he hoped to get to be better acquainted with her, now that the ceremonies were over. It could just be the two of them. But so far Sinead had still been…well…allusive. While he didn’t come across Sinead, he did come across Elise, who was currently running around the garden trying to catch a butterfly. She stopped her pursuit when she saw Marx coming her way, waving excitedly.

“Hi big brother!” She called out, running over to Marx and jumping into his arms for a hug. “What are you doing!?”

“I’m looking for Sinead, have you seen her? I want to see how she is doing.” Elise shrugged.

“I’m not sure! I can help you find her though! I’m very good at finding people. Oo! I know! Have you asked Medea? Or Henrietta? They always know where she goes!” 

Marx thought about that. Her maids _did_ know everything but he didn’t feel like it was right to ask them. He worried it would give off the vibe that he was spying on her. Marx didn’t want Sinead to get that feeling at all! He was trying to make her feel content, not under constant watch!

“That would work but I kind of want to do this on my own.” Marx said. Elise rolled her eyes.

“Stubborn as always. You know, it doesn’t hurt to ask for help!”

“I know Elise, but I want Sinead to-”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, warm up to you and everything. Once again, the stubbornness. Give me like two days and I can get her to smile and laugh!”

“But…I want to be the one who makes her smile and laugh.” Marx said, awkwardly.

Elise let out a squeal, covering her mouth with her hands.

“Awww! Brother! That is so romantic!!”

“Elise…stop…” Marx said, turning bright red. 

“That is seriously so cute! Awww! To think you were once unhappy about this whole arrangement and apprehensive and suddenly you’re just moving mountains and ripping up whole gardens to make her happy! It seems Father really _did_ do well for you!”

“Elise…” Marx said in vain again, his face now a ripe tomato color and he hid it behind one of his hands while Elise pranced around squealing about how much her brother loved her new sister-in-law, who was also the sweetest and kindest sister-in-law Elise could ever ask for. 

Marx was sure Sinead could hear this from her hiding spot and was probably running headlong into Hoshido. 

“Okay Elise, you have your fun, I’m going to go hunting for Sinead.” Marx stated, walking away from her as she started yelling at his back that he was going to be super romantic and sweep Sinead off her feet. As Marx continued to wander around, he began to think on what Elise said and how it was true. He _was_ once unhappy and apprehensive about the whole idea when his father first pitched it to him. He didn’t _want_ to be told who to marry; he liked the idea of falling in love all on his own. He knew there was no getting out of it and if his Father said it was for the good of the kingdom then by all means, he has to do good for the kingdom.

Camilla and Kamui had told him not to worry too much. It will all work out well in the end for he had a knack of doing just that. Elise blabbered on and on about how it was probably going to be some really sweet story about how he, the Crown Prince, was still going to fall in love with this beautiful girl that was picked for him and they will live happily ever after. Leon just gave a whole “better you then me” speech. Their words didn’t help much at all until the day Marx met Sinead. The first impression wasn’t a good one though. He had met her parents first and by their haughty attitude and pinched faces, Marx easily began imagining a horror story of a wife. But boy was he wrong! The minute Sinead walked into the room, Marx was taken aback. She was so…pretty. Nothing like he imagined at all! She had golden hair much like him, a sweet face, but what struck him the most was her eyes. She had the bluest eyes he had ever seen. All of his worries were taken away in an instant. Despite her intense shyness when he first spoke to her, he took a quick liking to her. The more he was able to find out about her through the past year, the more he liked her. 

When he begun to slowly find out about the origin of her shyness and stuttering though, he became more eager to get her out of her home and away from her unbearable parents.

Even he couldn’t bare being in their presence and he had been under his father’s scrutiny all his life! But he had his siblings to help him through it all. Sinead…Sinead had no one. But now she wasn’t alone. She had a new family consisting of Camilla, Kamui, Leon, Elise, and most important. Marx. They were both alike deep down and Marx hoped he could teach her to be herself and to smile and laugh when she wants to. Genuine laughs and smiles. He had glimpses of them but never the real thing. He wanted the real thing. 

Before Marx realized it, he was standing before the stables. He remembered on one of their visits with each other, Sinead mentioned how much she loved riding and how she had become so keen on understanding what a horse was trying to say. She truly did have a knack for it! Marx had been amazed at how well she seemed to understand all the horses and could figure out every single difference between each of them. One of the first things Marx had done when she came to the capital, was to show her the stables and told her she could come here whenever she wanted to.

How could he be so dense!? Of course she would be there! After all the chaos of their marriage, someone like Sinead, not use to so many people talking to her and fawning over her, would need to escape. And Marx told her she could to the stables.

Very quietly, Marx snuck up to the door of the stables to peer in. He didn’t want to startle Sinead and was curious to see what she was up to. He saw her in the middle of the barn, sitting on barrels of hay, a book on her lap and a charcoal pencil in hand. She was looking up at Marx’s own horse Siegram, who was snorting and tossing his mane. Sinead would look up and smile at him, pet his nose, and hand a treat over. Marx couldn’t see what it was, but it was probably honeycomb. She seemed to be speaking softly to the horse before going back to her book, sketching something. Faint sunlight came through the high windows, illuminating swirling dust and illuminating the gold stitching on her dark purple dress. Marx finally moved out of his hiding spot and slowly walked down towards Sinead, boots crunching on the hay on the floor.

Sinead must have heard the crunching of his boots for she looked up in the direction of the noise. Almost as quickly as she looked, she jumped up. Startling Seigram and dropping her pencil and her book.

“M-m-milo- I mean Marx- I’m sorry! I didn’t see you arrive! S-s-sorry.” Sinead was so flustered, trying to pick her stuff up and compose herself. A few strands of her golden blonde hair escaped her restraints. Most of her hair tumbled down her back but she had pulled her bangs and sides back into a bun, a diamond hairpiece shaped like a butterfly (Elise would probably want to wear that at some point) was tucked into it. 

Now she had to curls dropping in front of her eyes, making her look twice as lovely this morning. Marx quickly helped Sinead pick all her stuff up and gave her a loving smile, hoping it would put her at ease. She still seemed flustered and blushing a deep red.

“At ease Sinead. It’s okay. I was coming to see how you are fairing this morning.” Sinead straightened up, plastering another one of her fake smiles on her face, seeming to try and get the blush to go away. She clutched her things to her chest.

“I’m doing very well! Thank you. I’m very content.” Marx cocked his head.

“You mean it?” Sinead nodded very slowly. As if half of her wanted to say something different but the other said to listen to the words of her mother and never say anything that could be other then perfect, no matter how she felt inside. 

(Seriously, Marx hated that woman…)

 Marx was unsure how to make her really speak her mind. Leon told him it would take time and to not rush it. Camilla agreeing. Elise had stuffed a pastry into her mouth before saying Marx should just let her handle it.

 So, all he came to conclusion so far about this dilemma was to show her kindness, love, and that he genuinely cared about Sinead and everything she liked. He really did think he could grow to truly love this girl, the one his father picked for him to marry. He just hoped she could grow to love him back. Marx wanted nothing but to make Sinead happy and give her a comfortable home and a real family.

 It would be a long struggle, full of strategy and battles. Marx, a seasoned warrior, only needed to think of it like that. And to know that battles weren’t won swiftly and easily.

 But when they were a victory, there was a sense of accomplishment. Like he had done something right for his family and his people. He hoped to get that same feeling with Sinead.

 Marx suddenly realized he was tucking the loose strands of hair behind Sinead’s ears and rubbing streaks of charcoal that managed to get on her face. He finished getting the last bit of black off her red cheek when he realized she was biting her lip (he had come to the conclusion that meant she was nervous) and trembling a bit. He quickly removed his hand from her face and instead took her free hand, which was trembling a bit as well.

“Are you alright Sinead? You seem scared of something.” Sinead stopped biting her lip and opened her mouth, her words slowly coming out.

“O-of course mi-l-I mean Marx. I’m fine Marx. Really. Just…”

“Just what? Don’t worry, I’m not going to judge you.” Sinead opened her mouth then closed it again. Only to open it, speaking in a whisper.   
“I…um…well…it’s just…everything is so new. I…just don’t know how to…act or feel.” Marx chuckled, leading Sinead back to her original seat. They both sat down on the hay barrel, his horse watching them from his stall.

“That’s easily understandable. This was a big change for you and for me as well. But for you, it was much more drastic. Don’t be afraid if you need help. I’m here for you. I’m your husband and I want to make you happy.”

Sinead seemed to not know what to say next. She opened her mouth…then closed it. Marx realized she did that a lot as if a part of her wanted so badly to speak without thinking. _One day_ , Marx thought. Before she said anything, Marx took a hand and tilted her chin up to look at her.

“You don’t have to say anything, okay? Just know that you’re not alone anymore. You have a family who likes you and a husband who does as well.” Marx quickly kissed her forehead before looking at the book in her hands. “Now, if I’m not mistaken, I thought I saw you drawing earlier? This is something new about you I didn’t know.” Sinead seemed to shake her head, almost as if to clear her head before slowly pulling the leather bound pages from her chest. She gently laid it in her lap and kept focus on the black cover.

“Yes…I…like drawing. It’s fun. And calms me down. I get lost in drawing everything. Mostly animals but some people as well.”

“Were you drawing my horse?” Sinead slowly nodded.

“Y-y-es. I…was. I…like Siegram a lot.” She picked up her head to look up at him. “He has a lot emotion in his eyes, one of them being loyalty.”

Marx couldn’t help but notice her speech pattern changed when she started to look at the horse instead, as if it was easier to talk to the creature then to him. Marx remembered that Sinead spent most of her time talking to her pets and the animals in her gardens. It was like second nature to talk to Siegram. Well, there was a beginning for everything!

“What else have you noticed about him?” Marx asked, trying to coax Sinead to keep talking. Maybe she would talk easily looking at him if she got lost in her analysis over something she enjoyed a lot.

“That you must have had Siegram since he was a foal. For the two of you seem to be as one when you ride. He knows what you want to do, and you know what he is about to do. Or needs. You always know how much his strength can take him. You never overwork him. He loves when you brush his mane as well and he likes honeycomb way better then carro-…” Sinead quickly trailed off and looked at Marx, her skin turning red again.

“I-i-I’m so sorry. I…got carried…away. I-i-I didn’t mean to make presumptions about-!” Marx put a finger on her lips, hoping that would calm her down. Marx realized that might not have been the right idea for she instead got fear in her eyes and looked down, as if she realized she did something horribly wrong and was extremely ashamed. 

Not what he was going for.

All he wanted to do was calm her down and tell her everything she said was spot on! And that he enjoyed her chattered.

“Sinead…why are you so ashamed? You did nothing wrong. I only wanted to calm you down to tell you, you were right about everything and I enjoyed listening to you say it a lot. Siegram likes you a lot as well. You seem to take care of him well when I’m not looking.”

Sinead blushed hard.

“Sorry…I…I really like your horse…and I miss mine.” Marx leaned back and cocked his head.

“Miss…your…Sinead, did you have to leave behind your horse behind when you come here?” Sinead slowly nodded her head.

“F-f-father said Raybeam was his and that I would get a new horse here.” Marx felt anger boiling in his gut and one of his hands molding into a fist. He quickly stopped that from happening so to not alert Sinead. He had learn she had a key sense of awareness. Growing up alone seemed to have honed her eyesight and the ability to spot any little detail in a person or her surroundings. Marx called all his old lessons on his court face and swallowed his anger and instead gave Sinead a sympathetic look and slowly putting his arm around her.

“You should have your horse…” He said. “You and Raybeam are just as close as Siegram and I. I won’t let you be robbed of that. Let me go talk to your fa-”

Sinead quickly jumped up at that suggestion.

“Oh! Oh no! N-n-no mil-Marx. You don’t need to do th-that at all! I…oh god. I shouldn’t have even said that at all!” Sinead seemed to try and struggle to put her smile back on her face, clutching her book again. “You don’t have to-to-to go through that trouble, a-a-at all! I can pick one here! And be happy about it!” Marx knew deep down…that’s not what he wanted for Sinead. She should have her own horse for the love of the gods! As the Crown Princess of Nohr, she needed her loyal steed if she was to fight with him on the field by his side. Marx slowly got up and approached Sinead, gently holding her shoulders and looking down in her petrified blue eyes. Marx could easily spend hours staring into them. God, she was so lovely.

He snapped out of his staring. Now was not the time to get lost in the details of his wife’s face.

“It’s okay Sinead, it’s okay. You can calm down. You have nothing to worry about.” Sinead heaved a very heavy sigh, looking really upset.

“I-i-I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m so-so-well…” Marx moved Sinead’s face to look back at him so he could gently kiss her. He could tell by how she was taking the kiss she still wasn’t fully use to it yet.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Marx said when be pulled away. “I’m sorry to have to say this though. I am needed in the castle. Will you be alright on your own?” Sinead quickly nodded her head.

“Yes! Yes. Don’t worry. I will be. I will. I have my paper and pencil. I’ll find something else to draw.” 

Marx felt his face burst into a very large smile, putting a hand lovingly on Sinead’s cheek.

“W-w-wwhat!?” Sinead asked, going back to stuttering.

“You just spoke a whole sentence to me without stuttering or thinking twice before talking. That makes me happy.” Sinead was blushing once again.

“I-i-I’m glad it makes you happy.” She took her book and opened it up, flipping through the pages. She finally came to one and very gently ripped it out. Marx was impressed by how cleanly she did it. She handed the paper to him nervously. “I…want you to have this. I hope you like it.”

Marx took the paper and noticed it was a sketch of Siegram. One of the best ones he had seen. The black charcoal and strategic smudging gave amazing detail to his faithful mount. He looked up at Sinead, kissing her again, this time on the forehead.

“I’ll treasure it much as I treasure you.” Marx slowly walked away, not wanting Sinead to feel pressured to have to say something back. Marx looked at the drawing one more time before entering the castle.

Marx knew exactly what he had to do for Sinead.

Marching through the halls of the palace, he finally found where his brother had been hiding. Sitting in some alcove pouring over a tome that he had found. Sighing, Marx just grabbed the book wormy Leon by the back of his shirt and dragged him away from his seat.

“Suit up, you’re going to be helping me with something.” Leon let out a cry, dropping his book and began to squirm from his brother’s hold.

“What the hell Marx! You made me lose my place!”

“You’ll find it later, I need your help in something.”

“If it’s about how to make your wife happy, go look it up in the library, I’m tired of being your life coach.” Marx just gave an annoyed look at Leon.

 “Enough sass. This is about Sinead, yes. And to make her happy. But it can’t be found in the library. Now go suit up. I’m going to find Kamui and Camilla and Elise. We’ll need their help as well. Either to come with us, or to distract Sinead. Now let’s get going.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Camilla and Elise distract Sinead, Marx takes his other siblings on an errand to get something he hopes will make her happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the introduction to Sinead. More is to come about her but keep a look out for Hoshido stories!!

Never in my life have I been so close to a wyvern. I have seen them from afar and was always apprehensive about approaching them. They were dark with menacing wings and their armor gave them a most sinister look, especially their eyes. For some reason the dark Nohrian armor just brought out this…sharpness? In their eyes? I am not sure how to explain it. 

I quickly jump back with a yelp after Avilda, the wyvern, jerked her head to look at me as the three of us approached.

Camilla let out a chuckle. She put a hand on my back, keeping me from backing up too much. Elise had a hand on her mouth, covering up a giggle as well. I instantly felt so embarrassed. I flushed a red color and tried to hide my face from their laughter. Camilla saw me trying to hide in shame and stopped her laughter. She still had a big smile on her face as she put her arm around me, pulling me into her.

“Awww, don’t be so embarrassed. Everyone does that when they first meet Avilda. You’re not the only one dear! Most of us are use to her. I’ve had her since she was a baby.” Camilla pulled me closer to the wyvern, giving her snout a pet. “She’s still my baby.” I stared wide eyed at the wyvern, wondering how it felt to even pat a it on the snout. She was so scaly! Not soft like Siegram’s snout. Did Avilda even sense Camilla’s touch? Did she…like it?”

As if Avilda was reading my thoughts, she turned her head towards me and tried to nudge my face with her snout. I cried out and backed up. I thought she was going to bite me! Usually I love when animals nudge me like that but I have never had a wyvern try to do that! As soon as I got a safe distance, Avilda let out a sad little roar, looking at her master. Camilla gave her a sympathetic pat on the head before looking at me.

“Avilda is wondering why you are scared of her.” I blinked.

“Y-y-you know what she’s…saying?” I asked. Camilla laughed.

“Of course! All wyvern riders must understand their mounts. They’re highly intelligent. Like horses and Pegasus. It’s no different then you understanding Siegram or the other horses.” 

I bit my lip and used one of my arms to hug myself.

“Y-you know how…I…”

“Of course! Marx raved about it for a long time.” I blushed a crimson color. Marx…he…? Before I could finish my thoughts, Elise came running over to me and grabbed my hand. Her long pigtails were bouncing around while she had the brightest smile on her face. I never saw the girl with a frown on her face. Only when one of her siblings teased her, in which she would always fight back. I…envied her carefree, bubbly attitude. I haven’t seen her afraid of anything.

“C’mon sister! You need to meet Avilda. We can all tell you two will like each other a lot! Camilla says Avilda really wants to meet you.”

Oh my god…even the wyvern wants to meet me!? When did my life get so…so…strange? 

Before I could stutter anything out, I was dragged up to the wyvern. Avilda had her head lying on the ground, her feet tucked under her and looking up at me with big beady eyes. Not unlike a dog! Avilda’s eyes stared at me in sadness and I felt guilt tighten my chest as I bit harder on my lip. Oh no…I hurt the feelings of a wyvern! I am hopeless! I made a wyvern upset! How am I ever going to be a proper Crown Princess of Nohr if I can easily upset an animal!? Biting my lip, I reached out with my free hand to pat Avilda like Camilla had done. It was slightly shaking and Elise noticed it.

“Sinead, don’t be so nervous! It’s gonna be fine!”

“S-s-sorry.” I said before finally putting my hand on Avilda. Her scales were very cool to the touch. I slowly moved my hand across her head, surprised at how smooth and…and…nice it was. Avilda sighed in content “And…sorry I…made you sad.” I said to Avilda awkwardly. I talk to the horses all the time, why is it so hard to talk to the wyvern?

Avilda quickly stood up, making me pull my hand back in shock. But before I could do anything, she nudged me with her snout. It was so unlike when the horses nudge me. They were warm and soft. This was…well…cold yet smooth. The only warmth was when she huffed. I let out a nervous giggle as Avilda nudged Camilla before walking back to her own home and settling down on the ground.

“I think that means she forgives you, sister!” Elise said happily, jumping around and still holding my hand. I hung my head a little in shyness as Camilla put her arm around me again.

“It did indeed! You won over Avilda. Now you’re really apart of the family.” 

Part…of the family…still sounds so…so odd to me.

My confusion must have shown on my face, for Elise looked up at me with concern.

“Does that not make you happy, sister?” There it was again too. Sister…never before have I been called that. Oh gods…don’t let me screw this all up.

“N-n-no!” I stutter out. “I…I like it a lot. It’s just…well…um.” Camilla gave my shoulders a little squeeze.

“I think Sinead is a little overwhelmed is all Elise.” I bit my lip in nervousness. I hope they didn’t think I didn’t like their company! I liked thinking I had a family now. Like Marx said earlier. Just as much as I liked his attention and kisses. I just…I get worried about getting so accustomed and having it just…taken from me. Much like the kitten I had when I was young. Mother had taken it away, saying that something like that kitten would only ruin my clothes and all the furniture and she wouldn’t have it. That hurt so much…I don’t want that to happen with these people. They were so nice…so kind…I liked them all a lot. Especially Marx. I wonder if I will ever get use to all the gifts he gave me…

Maybe now I can get a cat to keep? 

What an odd thought to pop into my head right now! I shook my head, trying to get the swirling confusion to just go away so I could answer Elise.

“D-d-don’t take it to mean I…I don’t like you though.” I said softly, looking at Elise and Camilla timidly. “I…I just…” _fear messing up and losing you all._ “I just…haven’t gotten use to it.” Elise gave me one of her big grins before giving me a big hug.

“I don’t Sinead! You just need time to adjust! And I’ll be here to help you with it!”

“As am I.” Camilla said sweetly.

“Th-thank you guys…I…I honestly don’t know…what to say…” Camilla chuckled.

“You don’t have to say anything. Now, I saw the picture of Siegram you gave Marx. It was wonderful! I was wondering if you could possibly draw Avilda? She would love it as much as I.” I blushed. Camilla liked my drawing? And wanted one of her own?   
“I…you…want…I-I mean, of course!” I stumbled on my words, as I went to go pick up my book and pencil from the nearby wall.

I looked around, trying to find a place I could sit down and easily have my book in my lap to draw, like I did in the stables before Camilla came to coax me out to take me to see her wyvern with bounding Elise at her heels. 

There was no place to really sit properly though…and I was far too afraid to ask for something. It would be such an inconvenience and I didn’t want to cause a scuffle of some sort! But…Camilla wanted the drawing. I felt rising anxiety in my chest. What do I do!? As if sensing my distress, I heard Camilla call to someone to get me a chair. I felt myself flush. Oh dear…Camilla looked at me and sighed, smile on her face.

“You look embarrassed about me getting a chair for you. Sinead, stop that.”

“But…but…its…such an inconvenience…” Camilla laughed.

“I’m asking for you to draw my baby Avilda. I need to make sure you have everything you need!”

“Th…thank you Camilla. Y-you…you’re really kind. You too Elise…” Elise squealed and hugged me again. This time I very timidly hugged Elise back. Camilla got her chair and got everything all set up.

“Everything is ready.” She said sweetly. 

And so I began to quickly sketch, Camilla and Elise watching over my shoulder, and me wondering what I had done to deserve a new start in my life with a new, loving family.

*********  

Meanwhile, hours away from where Sinead was sketching Avilda and bonding with her new sisters, her husband Marx was angrily slamming a fist on the front door to Baron Garth’s home. Standing behind him was Leon with his arms crossed and Kamui with her hands on her hips, waiting for the door to open. The modest castle was nestled right on a lake, surrounded by beautiful gardens. It was the picture perfect location. If it was a different place, Marx would happily bring Sinead here. But no, it had to be the home of these stupid nobles. 

Marx really had to swallow his anger and center himself soon or he might screw up everything instead of giving Sinead the greatest gift he ever could give her. 

The door finally opened to reveal a maid. She gasped when she saw who was on the other side and quickly bowed.

“Your highness! I’m so sorry to have made you wait so long! Please, please, come on in. I’ll run and get his lordship.”

“Please do.” Marx said with strained politeness. He felt bad for having annoyance in his voice. None of this was the poor maid’s fault. She was just doing her job.

“Should not have been so curt with the girl…” Leon gave a snort.

“Maybe you just keep up the calm, polite face while me and Kamui stand back here and glare. And give input where needed.”

“We got your back!” Kamui said, giving Marx a small salute. That made Marx smile a little before he heard footsteps.

The maid was back, timidly shuffling forward and bowing again.

“You can follow me, the Baron will be pleased to meet you.” Marx took a deep breath, trying to summon patience and to have the true demeanor of a Crown Prince of Nohr. Trying was the key word. They entered a large room, a sort of…library? No. This wasn’t the library Sinead took Marx too when he visited her. This must have been Baron Garth’s own private room, with tall cases of books, big windows overlooking the gardens, tapestries, and a huge desk, with organized piles of quills, paper, and books. Baron Garth was behind that desk, slowly writing away. He looked up with mild interest at the three royals standing before him. He gently laid down the quill before speaking.

“This is quite the unexpected visit. To what do I owe the honor, Prince Marx?” Marx stood tall, giving off the air of nobility and power.

“I’ve come to inquire about Sinead’s horse, Raybeam.” Garth narrowed his eyes, leaning back in his high back chair.

“What about…her horse?”

“I’ve come to take Raybeam back with me. My wife deserves to have her own horse.” Marx cut right to the point, in his best Crown Prince voice of authority. Garth gave an irritated sight. 

“She put you up to this, didn’t she? The nerve. I told her already and I will tell you, that horse is part of my property. I can’t just give away horses! No matter who my daughter is!” Marx felt his hands beginning to ball up into fists but he quickly got his wits back when Leon stepped forth.

“With all due respect sir, what my brother means is that, as a Crown Princess of Nohr, your daughter now has to be seen serving next to Marx on the battlefield. What will help that is to have her trusty steed. My brother has had his horse since it was young. Sinead should have the same.” Marx gave Leon a look of thanks before looking back at Garth. Garth seemed to be steaming, hands clenching into fists as he tired to come up with an answer. 

“I believe you royals have enough horses you can easily just give her a new one. She’ll get use to it. After all, that’s what I _told_ her to do.” Marx glared at Garth.

“With all due respect, my lord, but your daughter is now set to become Queen of Nohr. You are just a lowly Baron. She now ranks higher then you and her husband is me. Not only do I not have to do what you tell me, but Sinead should no longer be bound by what you say she should do. Same with her mother. She is now married and on her own. She can be who she wants, and if that person wants to have her beloved pet, then by all means, she will _have_ her beloved pet.” Garon angrily stood up.

“I did not give you my daughter for you to have the authority to boss me around in my own damn home!” Before the fight could erupt even more, Kamui quickly stepped forward.

“Please! Calm down milord! And you too Marx. Breathe. This will not be how Sinead gets her horse back.” Kamui looked defiantly at Garth, her scarlet eyes mixed with her white hair could easily stop a charging wyvern. And as if to be proven right, Garth stepped down. He turned a red face to look at her, daring her to continue.

“You and your wife wanted to have closer bonds with the Royal Family, is that correct?” Garth slowly nodded his head. “Then, one way to do that is to make the Crown Prince happy and give him his new wife’s, your daughter’s, horse. Think of it that way.” Marx watched Garon’s expression. He could tell Kamui’s words were hitting home. Marx envied that in Kamui, she always seemed to know what to say and do.

“Also, Sinead was okay in taking a horse from the Royal Stables, but I didn’t feel like it suited her. This is my own errand. So don’t bring her up in this again.” Garth took a deep breath and finally spoke again.

“Fine…if this will make…the Royal Family happy…then by all means. Just rob me.” Marx expected no less from this man’s mouth.

“The Royal Family is grateful.” He said back. Garth quickly called out orders, telling a servant to run and tell the stable hands to have the Princess Sinead’s old horse ready for the Crown Prince to take with him. It was a tense few moments before Garth spoke again.

“I’m sure the horse will be ready soon. I suggest you wait outside for it to be done.” Marx gave a sigh of relief.

“Thank you.”

“Indeed, you should be proud. You will be making your daughter happy.” Kamui said and Garth only scoffed at that. Leon gave a side look at Marx. Garth spoke as if Kamui or Marx said anything.

“I would give you a word of caution, your highness.” Garth sneered from behind his desk. “Acting like this could give you troubles in the times to come.” Marx lifted his chin and stared back at Garth with poise and dignity, but his eyes were burning.   
“I highly doubt you understand how a Crown Prince should act. After all, you did fail to raise your own child. Word of advice, if you wanted closer ties with the royal family, you should have treated the daughter you handed over with better care. Because we honestly have no respect for you or the Baroness.” Marx mockingly bowed his head. “Have a good day.”

Marx turned and walked out of the room to exit, Leon and Kamui at his heels. Once they were outside and getting everything ready to head out, Leon spoke up.

“Well, something tells me that is going to bite us in the ass later.” Marx made sure he had good grip on Sinead’s horse Raybeam, who was looking at Marx with trusting eyes. Marx took that as a good sign.

“Well, if it does. I’ll deal with it. You can avoid it.” Leon snorted.

“As if. I’ll be your back up if needed.” Kamui spoke up then.

“I do have to say though, Sinead is very lucky.” Marx twisted around to look at his younger sister.

“You think so?” He asked.

“Not only are you a great older brother to me and everyone else, and a strong Crown Prince, you’re a fantastic husband to Sinead. She is very lucky to have you.” Marx lightly blushed, turning to face away from his siblings so they didn’t see his blushing face.

“Thank you Kamui. Your words mean a lot to me.” Marx urged his horse forward. “Now lets get home. There is only so much Elise and Camilla can do before Sinead realizes I am gone.”

*********

Marx made sure Raybeam was settled into her new home quite nicely. Marx chose the stall next to his horse. He felt Sinead would like that gesture a lot and to be honest…Marx like the idea a lot as well. Raybeam neighed in happiness, nudging Marx’s arm, which made him laugh. He gave the horse another patting before turning to look at the entrance of the barn. His siblings should be here any minute with Sinead and Marx was bursting with anticipation. How would Sinead handle this? He hoped she would handle it well.

As if on cue, he could hear the high chatter of his brother and sisters, tugging along a very nervous Sinead, who was blindfolded. _Oh for the love of god, did you suggest that Camilla?_ Marx wondered. He felt that was not exactly the best thing to do to a woman like Sinead.

“I…I don’t see…why I had to be…um. Blindfolded.” Sinead said. Yup, he was right.

“Because it would spoil the surprise, darling!” Camilla said soothingly. “Believe me, when you see what we got you, you’ll understand.”

“It’s going to be the greatest thing ever!” Elise cried with happiness. Marx swear he saw a tug of a smile on Sinead’s face at Elise and Camilla’s encouragement, but she bit her lip to stop it from spreading, much to his disappointment.

“It…kind of really is cool.” Leon said. “You’ll be glad you marry brother after this. Even if he is such a rock.” Marx glared at the smirking Leon, leaning against a beam with his arms crossed. Kamui let a big laugh at that.

“Aww, he isn’t that stone cold!”

“Pfft, try growing up with him.”

“I did though.”

Marx quickly changed the subject.

“Can someone please take the blindfold off Sinead please?” He asked politely, not wanting his wife to have a panic attack. Camilla and Kamui quickly jumped into action and untied the blindfold, allowing Sinead to look at what was before her. She stared at Marx, standing tall and proud next to Raybeam. She looked confused, wondering what she should be looking for, before gasping and putting her hands to her mouth. Her eyes grew so wide when she realized what horse she was looking at.

“R-r-raybeam!?” She cried. “Is that you!?” Sinead ran up to the stall and began to pet her horse, hugging her and crying with joy. “I can’t believe its you!”

It was as if the entire day melted away when Marx saw what happened next. Sinead began to laugh and smile. Genuine laughs and smiles. She turned and looked at Marx with tear stained eyes and a shaky hand over her mouth, as if trying to hide the wide smile. As if it was embarrassing.

“Y-y-you did this…for me!?” She whispered. “Y-y-y-you didn’t…have to!” Marx moved her shaking hand away from her mouth and places his hands on her cheeks, wiping away the tears.

“Of course I had you. I want to make you happy. Which I did and I’m so glad.”

“Plus, as a Crown Princess of Nohr, it makes sense to have your trusty steed.” Leon stated. The other three nodded and murmuring in agreement. Sinead looked at all of them in disbelief.

“So…so…you all…did this? For me? I…I don’t know…what to say. How can…how can I…repa-”

Camilla hushed her.

“None of that! There will be none of this ‘repaying’ stuff!”

“Yeah! All we want is for you to smile and be happy!” Elise said. “That’s the best thing you can do in return!” Marx smiled down at Sinead.

“I agree with Elise. That’s the best thing you can do. Especially for me.”

“M-m-marx…I…” Marx kissed her forehead before embracing her.

“You don’t have to say anything. Just know that you’ll always have your horse with you now. And she is next to mine.” Marx looked over at his siblings motioning them to get out of the barn. He didn’t want to have Sinead overwhelmed and Camilla and Kamui got the idea. Leon was almost already out of the barn while Kamui and Camilla dragged Elise away.

“But I wanna see the romance!” She was squealing.

Once they were gone, Marx slowly unraveled Sinead from his arms to look at her.

“So…is this the real happy Sinead?” He asked teasingly, brushing away more tears from her face. Sinead gave a small shy smile, almost trying to hide it.

“Y-yes. Marx. It is.” Sinead looked up at Marx again, as if to say something else. But it was not words.  

Much to Marx’s surprise, Sinead leaned up and kissed him.

Kissed _him._

On her _own will_.

Almost as soon as it happened and before Marx could kiss her back eagerly, Sinead pulled away and blushed a crimson color. Hiding behind her hands.

“I-I-I’m sorry. I…I don’t know what came over me.” Marx leaned over and without thinking, peeled her hands away from her blushing face. She looked the cutest she ever had been to him. He didn’t want that to go away but…he wished she wouldn’t scurry away like a timid mouse over everything! He wasn’t that scary…was he?

He filed that away to ask Kamui about later… 

“Sinead…Sinead, don’t apologize. You’re okay. I’m happy you kissed me like this. All I want is to get that genuine smile back on your face.” He said, putting a hand on her cheek and having her blushing face turn towards him. He looked into her sapphire eyes, nearly melting like he did when she first had looked at them at their meeting over a year ago. “Can I kiss you again, Sinead? Because I really would like it.” Sinead stared up Marx, biting her lip before shyly nodding her head.

“Y-yes. I would like that as well…”

“You sure?” Marx asked again. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I…I…mean it. I really do. I…I…actually…really…like your kisses.” Marx pulled her closer to him.

“Then why do you seem so nervous about them?” Sinead looked up at him, biting her lip. Marx began to worry if she did that anymore she might bite right through them.   
“W-w-well…” She sighed and hung her head. “I…don’t have the courage to say just yet…” Was all that came out. 

Marx sighed, taking a hand and getting Sinead to look back at him.

“That’s okay. You don’t have to explain.” Marx leaned down and kissed her. She very timidly kissed back and Marx felt so much joy burst in his chest. He pulled Sinead much closer to him and felt so content feeling her arms slowly and timidly move up his chest and gradually wrapped around his neck. He broke off their kiss and buried his face in her hair and neck, taking in her scent as he squeezed her tightly. He never imagined he could ever be so content and happy holding this woman in his arms. He never thought he would be here when Father told him about this whole arrangement. “If I had the chance to fall in love with someone and marry them…I honestly think it still would have been you I would have found.”

Marx slowly let go of Sinead, looking at her face when she slowly let go of him, pulling apart from their embrace. He kissed her again, enjoying every second of it before pulling apart again.

“Now that you have Raybeam, do you want to take a ride with me? Just the two of us?” Sinead smiled.

Another genuine smile. 

So bright, that no matter how dark it got in Nohr, that smile would light up everything around her. Marx felt himself burst with pride. He got another real smile out of his wife.

“I would love to!” She said, excitedly. “L-let me go get dress! I…I’ll…meet you back here!?” Marx nodded.

“Yes.” Sinead leaned up to kiss him again before running off. Marx watched her go with adoration in his eyes. Sinead, with a true smile on her face, was like a light in his life.

Not just his life. Nohr as well.

A light of Nohr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing: For I must do something with all these emotions while waiting to get my hands on the game right!?

**Author's Note:**

> Writing: For I must do something with all these emotions while waiting to get my hands on the game right!?


End file.
